


Josh Senses

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 A.M. is the perfect hour to go see your boyfriend after not seeing him for a couple weeks and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh Senses

**Author's Note:**

> k this has literally been saved for-fucking-ever like im talking months and i finally got my lazy ass to finish and post it. this one shot also serves as a welcome to my friend vic who join ao3 a bit ago, enjoy ;)

Tyler was up at 2 A.M. and his Josh senses were tingling. Somewhere, somehow, Josh was in distress, and to resolve the conflict all Tyler had to do was dial the numbers on his phone. For a long time, he just squinted at his phone screen, watched the minutes go from 2:01 to 2:02, then 2:02 to 2:11. That was when he decided to touch the keypad, to type in Josh's number and hold his breath as he listened to the dial tone. "Oh, shit, good," he breathed in response to the groggy-sounding "Hello?" on Josh’s end, and shifted around in his bed sheets. "I thought you were in distress." He paused. "Are you?"

"Well," he heard through the receiver, and the shuffling of bed sheets. He heard a sniffle come from the other end, and grew more worried. "I sure would be better if you were here." Josh finished, his voice husky and rough. "I kind of, have, well - a problem." He continued.

"Is this a problem I can fix?" Tyler said, and Josh could practically hear his smirk through the phone. "Because if it is, I need to know," Tyler went on, brow now furrowed in concentration. "And I also need to know if you have any green tea left," he added as he rolled out of bed, padding to the kitchen. "Can I come over?"

"Yes." Josh said, maybe a little too quickly, and cringed at how desperate he sounded. Tyler, however, didn't seem to notice. "And of course. I always have green tea in my house."

"Oh, hey, cool," Tyler commented absently, stuffing his feet into his shoes and simultaneously grabbing for his keys. "Is your mom gone or should I come in through the window? 'Cause I finally found that grapple hook. If I need it."

"I told you she went on a business trip. Remember?" Josh replied, sitting up in bed and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He had almost managed to be asleep when Tyler called.

"Oh," Tyler replied after a beat, and then didn't respond for like five minutes because he forgot he had the phone in his hand. "Yeah," he said eventually, having clambered into his car at that point, sticking the key in the ignition and jerking it sideways. "I'll be over in ten," he informed, nodding to himself as he pulled out of the driveway. 

"Alright." Josh answered, settling back down in bed and laughing slightly at Tyler's forgetfulness. "Would you like tea prepared for you by the time you're here?" He said in his best British accent, (half-joking but he would totally make the tea if Tyler wanted it), and Tyler laughed.

"I'm all for that," Tyler answered, and then said goodbye because if he was pulled over for talking on the phone he wouldn't be able to afford the fine. When he got to Josh's street, he parked a couple houses down and walked up to Josh’s front door, only having to knock once before Josh was opening the door and he could grab him by the shirt and pull him into a hug, squeezing him around the waist.

Tyler wasn't surprised in the least, hugging him back just as tightly. He knew when Josh couldn't sleep, his mind just wouldn't leave him alone. "Your tea's on the counter." Josh mumbled into Tyler's sweatshirt, which he probably hasn't washed in weeks, but Josh really couldn't care less.

"Awesome," Tyler said into Josh's hair, and then pressed a kiss into it because he couldn't think of a reason not to. It took a while for them to actually get inside, but they did, and Tyler was all over him once they got into the kitchen, pressing him against the counter and trying to get a hand up his shirt or down his pants or probably both.

"Tyler.” Josh said through his giggles as Tyler kissed down his neck, his hands roaming over Josh's smooth torso. "That tickles." he said, but really he didn't mind it at all. Tyler pulled his hoodie over his head, letting it drop to the floor next to them.

Tyler brushed his lips over the dip in Josh's throat, fingers pressing into the soft skin below his ribs, the curve of his waist. And then he pulled back, pressing a sound kiss to Josh's mouth, hands slipping out from under his shirt to cup his cheeks instead. "Missed you," he murmured, pressing them both together from hips to knees.

"I missed you too." Josh whispered back, a soft smile falling on his face. He captured Tyler's lips in another kiss, this one different. Rough, lustful, and full of want. Tyler kissed back with just as much force, running his tongue along Josh's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth, which was happily granted. Tyler walked them both back gently until Josh hit the edge of the couch, and they both fell on to it, Tyler on top of Josh.

Tyler tucked his fingers into the waistband of Josh's pajama pants, opposite hand keeping himself propped up as he licked fitfully into Josh's pretty mouth, tongue sliding along his teeth.

Josh let a small moan slip past his lips as he felt his pants get pulled down, and Tyler broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. Josh let his hands settle on Tyler's stomach, and roam up to his tattoos. Tyler smiled, seeing his boyfriend admire him was one thing he could never get enough of. He kissed Josh again, this one hungrier than the last, signaling a strong want - no, a need - for each other.

"So good, gonna make you feel so good," Tyler breathed, sliding one hand up the leg of Josh's boxers, squeezing the back of his thigh. "Oh, hey, bed," he said suddenly, and rolled off the couch, standing and then tugging Josh up with him and into a smooth kiss. "Your room. Gogogo."

Josh didn't hesitate, and ran up the stairs. (Nearly tripped as well, but - hey, Tyler didn't see, so. Whatever.) Tyler was all over him the second they reached Josh's room, pinning him down on to bed and grinding his hips down on his. "We haven't fucked in a while," Tyler’s voice was laced with want. "I bet you're going to be so tight." he nearly moaned the words out, and him and Josh both groaned as their erections rubbed against each other.

Tyler sucked in a slow breath, sitting up to pull Josh into his lap, hands sliding down his back and then up to the back of his neck to drag him down into a heated kiss, messy and wet and so fucking good after not seeing each other for so goddamn long.

"Why are these still on?" Josh whined, tugging at Tyler's jeans. He smirked and stood up, making a show out of taking them off, and-hey, his boxers came off too. Josh pulled Tyler back down to the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him again. Not long passed until Tyler rolled them over so he was on top, now being the dominate one.

Tyler dropped his head down to the crook of Josh's neck as he rolled his hips down, all hot friction against Josh's inner thigh. It felt good, he could probably get off just like this, just grinding against Josh's warm skin and breathing him in. But that was for when they had more time and Josh wasn't squirming under him to try and get the lube, so he moved and reached for Josh's bedside table, pawing through the drawer.

Finally finding the lube, he placed it beside them and continued to pull Josh's boxers down, placing small kisses on Josh’s thigh. Josh pouted, "Stop teasing and fuck me already." His voice sounded strained and slightly frustrated, making Tyler smirk. Twisting the cap off of the lube, he coated one of his fingers and didn't hesitate to push it into Josh, smiling at the tiny gasp that came from the smaller boy.

"You're good," Tyler murmured, pushing it in up to the second knuckle and watching Josh's face for any signs of pain. He smiled a little when there were none, and pretty soon he had Josh fucking himself on two of Tyler's fingers, flushed from cheeks to chest.

Tyler slowly worked his fingers in and out of Josh, eventually working his way up until he had three fingers deep into the boy, watching him whimper whenever Tyler hit that certain bundle of nerves. Finally Tyler pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom that was next to Josh and sliding it on his member easily. He pulled Josh down the bed and hoisted his thighs up for easier access, but before he could thrust in Tyler pulled Josh towards him and in for a sweet kiss, savoring it before shoving their hips together, Tyler’s cock going into Josh all in one thrust. Josh yelped, and Tyler placed his hands on Josh’s hips and held Josh down, finally keeping the squirming boy still.

Tyler’s thrust were slow, checking to make sure that Josh was comfortable and was enjoying this as well. It was the perfect thing to do after going so long without Josh’s touch.

Josh sighed happily when Tyler’s thrusts sped up, and Tyler could feel Josh’s hips strain as they tried to buck up but were stopped by Tyler’s grip on them. Josh’s moans became more frequent when Tyler’s rhythm became jerky. It didn’t take long before the boy was crying out and coming, mumbling scattered I love you’s while doing so. Tyler hit his not long after, panting his way through it. Tyler pulls out of Josh, dropping next to the boy and on instinct grabbing Josh’s hand. Josh hums happily, and though he’s sweaty and overheated, he cuddles up to Tyler’s side.

“I think your tea’s cold by now,” Josh says, and Tyler huffs a laugh.

“I think I’ll survive somehow.”

****  
  



End file.
